beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Nemesis Crisis
The Nemesis Crisis is an event that took place throughout the Beyblade: Metal Fury series, ultimately the main driving plot throughout the Metal Saga and is constantly mentioned in the Beyblade: Shogun Steel anime. Overview The term "Nemesis Crisis" refers to the events in which Nemesis was an active Beyblade on Earth, and was in the hands of a Legendary Blader known as The Child of Nemesis, which, in the case of Metal Fury, is Rago. The Child will proceed to cause as much havoc as possible and aim to unleash Nemesis' full power, thus taking control of the planet and plunging it into eternal darkness. However, there are nine other Legendary Bladers who are all tasked with protecting the world from Nemesis. These are split into two groups; *Bladers of the Four Seasons - A group of four Bladers, each representing a season, who control the power of Gaia in the Beyblades. They are capable of activating Zeus' Barrier, which is capable of removing Nemesis' power and sealing it away. *Solar System Bladers - Tasked with protecting the Bladers of the Four Seasons at all costs and each represent a Planet from the Solar System, being Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Saturn and Mercury. Story The Reign of King Hades Back in the early age of Beyblade, a star fell from the sky, similar to the one which created Storm Pegasus 105RF, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and Lightning L-Drago 100HF. King Hades discovered this star, and over time, feeding off of the anger, hatred and fear of the Kingdom, created Proto Nemesis, an unfinished version of his ideal evil Beyblade. He managed to unleash the true power of Nemesis, which caused five Blader Warriors, known as the Solar System Bladers, to begin a battle with the Deity. However, their efforts were not enough to merely take Nemesis down, and opted to utilize Zeus' Barrier to seal the God of Destruction away for good, or so they thought. After this, King Zeus took back the throne and they rebuilt the civilization, building a Mayan Temple over the top of where it was sealed. Rise of the Dark Power and Dark Nebula As the first step towards Nemesis' revival, members of the Dark Nebula organization, Doji and Ryuga invade Koma Village, the home of one of the future Bladers of the Four Seasons, Gingka Hagane to take the forbidden bey, Lightning L-Drago 100HF. Even with Ryo Hagane's interference, he was beaten and Lighting L-Drago was stolen. With Ryo having faked his death, in his honor, his son Gingka, took up Ryo's Storm Pegasus, and journey outside the village for the first time to stop Ryuga and Dark Nebula. Along the way, he made many friends, like Kenta Yumiya and Madoka Amano, and rivals like Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, Hikaru Hasama, Tsubasa Otori, Yu Tendo, and Pheonix. His journey to stop Ryuga and L-Drago was not without it set backs, like the first time they faced off ended in a miserable defeat for Gingka, which required a trip back home to recover from. During Battle Bladers, where the he would have another shot to face and defeat Ryuga, his meeting with Phoenix not only nearly cost him his second chance at Ryuga in the finals, but also his entire career as a blader. But with further battling and training, he made a massive comeback by defeating Phoenix, who would later revealed to be Ryo, eventually earning his shot to face Ryuga again. But this time with the support of his friends, Gingka was able to defeat Ryuga, free him from the dark power that controlled him and win Battle Bladers. Spiral Force Threat and Hades Inc. As the Dark Nebula's next move, despite the setback with Ryuga being defeated by Gingka, they let HD Academy, led by Dr.Ziggurat, go forward with their plan for Spiral Force. Their plan would take place through Beyblade World Championships, a world tournament where four representatives from each country around the world gather and battle to become the world champions. The New Star Fragment Several millennia later, a new Star Fragment fell to Earth, once again. However, upon entering the Earth's atmosphere, the Star Fragment split into ten beams of light, each containing a smaller piece of the Star Fragment and flew to the ten chosen ones. Straight from the fall, Pluto, a wealthy man with aims to make Nemesis the ruler of the world once again, sent Johannes to seek out the Fragments. However, they were not aware that the Fragments would seek out the chosen Bladers. At first, an astronomer named Yuki Mizusawa, thought that the Star Fragment split into multiple pieces due to potentially having its own mind, after it spoke to him through one of the beams of light. However, this was later disproven by Dynamis, the Mist Mountain Temple guardian, who told that the Mist Mountain Temple had actually fired a beam at the Fragment to prevent it from falling too easily into the wrong hands, thus why the ten pieces were created. The Reawakening of the Legendary Bladers The Star Fragment split off to ten different Bladers, to be known as the modern Legendary Bladers. These Fragments would lurk inside the Blader's Beyblade until their Bey Spirit truly activated, and would evolve their Beyblade. Although, this isn't the case for all, as some Bladers already owned the Beyblade their ancestor had. Gingka Hagane's Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F was hit by a fragment while with Madoka Amano, having repairs done. While this didn't directly hit Gingka, he is still considered a Legendary Blader. During a battle with Kyoya on Misty Island, both Gingka's and Kyoya's Beys evolved due to their Bey Spirits and desire to win, with Gingka now obtaining Cosmic Pegasus F:D, a Beyblade utilizing a three-piece Fusion Wheel and a 4D Bottom. Kyoya Tategami's Rock Leone 145WB was hit by a fragment while Kyoya was training with Benkei Hanawa at Wolf Canyon. After Benkei lost to Kyoya, the light struck Kyoya's Bey and was absorbed. Neither thought anything of it and were convinced they were dreaming. During a battle with Gingka on Misty Island, both Gingka's and Kyoya's Beys evolved due to their Bey Spirits and desire to win, with Kyoya now obtaining Fang Leone 130W2D, a Beyblade utilizing a two-piece Fusion Wheel. Ryuga's Meteo L-Drago LW105LF was hit by a fragment while Ryuga was training atop a volcano in Indonesia. Unlike Gingka and Kyoya's cases, this caused an instant evolution into L-Drago Destructor F:S. Due to the flow of power resonating from L-Drago during it's training from then on, the volcano became active once again. Yuki Mizusawa's Mercury Anubius 85XF was hit by a fragment when Yuki was observing the Star Fragment fall from the sky. A beam of light struck his observatory and hit Anubius, but as revealed later, he did not consider himself a Legendary Blader, but merely a messenger to the Legendary Bladers after his fragment revealed the threat soon to hit Earth. His Beyblade evolved into it's Legend Version (Black and Blue instead of Grey and Blue) during a battle with Ryuga atop the volcano. During the battle, Yuki activated his Bey Spirit, triggering an evolution in Anubius and awakening him as a Legendary Blader. Aguma's Scythe Kronos T125EDS was hit by a fragment while on a training journey with Bao and the rest of the Beylin Fist. Similar to Ryuga, his Beyblade had an instantaneous evolution, awakening him instantly as a Legendary Blader. He learned of him being a Legendary Blader during his tag battle against Gingka and Yuki, with Bao. Johannes chased him around until Aguma finally agreed to assist Nemesis in the fight, rather than Gingka. King's Variares D:D was hit by a fragment while sealed away in a local temple. Variares did not undergo an evolution during this process, but King was affected, causing his hair to stand up and turn white whenever his Bey Spirit is activated. King reclaimed his Beyblade from the temple shortly after the fragment fell, and travelled to America to participate in the Destroyer Dome tournament, where he learned from Masamune Kadoya that he was a Legendary Blader. Dynamis' Jade Jupiter S130RB was hit by a fragment while with Dynamis at the Mist Valley Temple. Jupiter did not undergo an evolution during this process. Due to already knowing of the threat lurking, Dynamis merely continued resting until he was needed by the other Legendary Bladers. Pluto later possessed Dynamis using the Curse of Hades, causing him to defect to the side of Nemesis. Chris' Phantom Orion B:D was hit by a fragment while with Chris. It is unknown whether Orion evolved due to this, but it is generally assumed so, as Chris is seen using a different Beyblade in his flashbacks. Chris learned he was a Legendary Blader during the Beyster Island Tournament finals, where he was informed by Gingka, Masamune and Johannes of this. He quickly defected to the side of Nemesis upon discovering this. Tithi's Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF was hit by a fragment while with Titi. Quetzalcoatl did not evolve due to this. Tithi learned about the Legendary Bladers from Kyoya during a battle with Yu Tendo. Tithi unleashed his Bey Spirit and won the battle, but was scared of Kyoya and refused to assist him unless Yu was allowed to tag along as well. Rago was never hit by a fragment, since he did not have a Beyblade. However, when Doji introduced him to Pluto, Proto Nemesis resonated at his presence, and was able to pick up Nemesis and relaunch it, starting the true crisis. Search for the Legendary Bladers Fight at the Mayan Ruins Gingka, Kyoya, Yuki, King and Tithi, alongside Masamune, Yu, Zeo, Toby and Benkei, all traveled to the Mayan Ruins to combat Nemesis. Upon arrival, they were flanked by Johannes and Bao. However, Benkei, Zeo and Toby opted to stay behind and keep them busy while the rest continued. In the next chamber, Yuki combats Aguma. This battle is short lived, as Tithi, excited by how fun the battle seemed, interrupts them and swaps out with Yuki. Tithi eliminates Aguma with a Special Move, greatly upsetting the latter. Gingka battles against Dark Dynamis in the same chamber. Again, this battle is short lived, as Kyoya interrupts and forces Gingka to recall Pegass, stating that Gingka must reach Nemesis at all costs. The battle ends with no outcome. Masamune and King fight against Herschel and Keyser. The battle seemed very one-sided, with Herschel and Keyser having the complete upper hand. However, once Yu joins the battle both were quickly taken down by the trio's Joint Special Moves. In the next chamber, Gingka and Yuki fought Chris and Cycnus. With Yuki and Cycnus keeping each other occupied, Gingka learned of Chris' past misery, and how all his friends deserted him. Gingka told him how that would not happen if he joined his side, as Gingka's memories flashed up in Chris' mind. Gingka finished the battle with one Cosmic Tornado, winning the battle for himself and Yuki. Quickly after, Gingka offers his hand to Chris, who, after consideration, accepts Gingka as his friend and opts to fight alongside him against Nemesis. The final chamber contained Rago and Proto Nemesis. Gingka, Kyoya and Chris all took them on, delivering blow after blow, but to no avail. Ryuga then intercepted the battle, delivering a barrage of attacks from L-Drago. The four then trigger Zeus' Barrier accidently, calming Nemesis' power. However, due to provoking from Doji for allying with Gingka, Ryuga broke the barrier and continued attacking Nemesis after claiming that the reason he had come there was to claim nemisis' power as his own. At this moment, Nemesis gained resonance from L-Drago's Star Fragment along with the energy generated from the battles in the previous chambers, and evolved in Diablo Nemesis X:D. Knowing the danger, the other Legendary Bladers joined in the fight (except Aguma), but it wasn't enough, as the battle was quickly ended with the Mayan Ruins collapsing due to Nemesis' Special Move, Armageddon. The Lost Kingdom of Nemesis The Final Battle took place on The Lost Kingdom. Ryuga, having arrived first, wanted revenge on Nemesis for what happened at the Mayan Ruins. However, Ryuga was defeated after a heated clash between Nemesis' Armageddon and L-Drago's Dragon Emperor Decends. This caused Ryuga to be sent flying back without any strength to stay awake. The Legendary Bladers discovered this, and, alongside Tsubasa, Masamune and Yu, started a battle against the God of Destruction. However, they soon realized that, without Ryuga, they could not activate Zeus' Barrier, and therefore could not defeat Nemesis. Kenta was determined to continue however, taking each hit from Nemesis and standing his ground, using the determination he had obtained from Ryuga during his travels. Ryuga stood up, and seeing this, unleashed a blue light. Ryuga told Kenta that he had always taken him seriously, especially after his challenge. He then initiated the Star Fragment Transfer, launching L-Drago Destructor at Flame Sagittario, giving Kenta the Star Fragment and making him a Legendary Blader. Due to lack of strength, both L-Drago and Ryuga evaporate into light particles, signifying the end of their lives. Kenta, distraught by this, unleashed his fury on Nemesis, using his new Flash Sagittario 230WD to send Nemesis flying backwards around the stage. Upon realisation that they could use Zeus' Barrier now, Gingka, Kyoya and Chris got into place, but were intercepted by Nemesis creating a bubble around the Blader's Beys, stopping Sagittario from joining the barrier. Pluto quickly attempted to take down Kenta's Sagittario with his bey, Firefuse Darkhelm AD145SWD. This wasn't enough, as Sagittario formed a new Special Move and instantly took Firefuse Darkhelm AD145SWD out. Once the bubble had been removed by the Solar System Bladers, with Masamune, Yu and Tsubasa, Zeus' Barrier was formed and Nemesis was sealed away...or so they thought. The Final Battle of Spirit Due to Fusefire Darkhelm having a fragment of it's Fusion Wheel pierce the barrier with it's chaos, it had a reverse effect, causing the true form of Nemesis to appear. This once again triggered a battle between the Legendary Bladers and Nemesis. However, Nemesis quickly eliminated all the Beyblades, except Cosmic Pegasus, who endured the hits. Knowing that Gingka was their last hope, the Legendary Bladers initiated the Star Fragment Transfer, sending their eight Star Fragments into Cosmic Pegasus to increase it's strength. This prevailed for a while, as Gingka turned the tables on Nemesis, but it quickly flipped back as Nemesis took out the other Star Fragments and began on Pegasus again. The hopes and feelings of all the world's Bladers began to pour into Pegasus, causing it to obtain a golden glow and Gingka to obtain a golden Aura. This was soon identified by Ryo Hagane as every Blader in the world having a piece of the original Star Fragment, no matter how small it may be. After collecting all the pieces, Pegasus began an onslaught against Nemesis, using the ultimate Special Move, Super Cosmic Nova to defeat Nemesis and seal it away once again. After this, Gingka collapsed with lack of strength, but was recovered by the new friends he had obtained over his journey. As they all proceeded to get on the helicopter and go home, Gingka thanked Ryuga in his mind, stating that he wouldn't be forgotten. In the aftermath of these events, the Legendary Bladers all went their separate ways, to help restore order to Beyblade and revolutionize it across the world. Trivia *During the course of the Crisis, only two people died; They Pluto and Rago. *The Nemesis Crisis can be considered a reference to popular belief that a Mayan prediction of the end of the world will occur. Madoka mentions in Legendary Bladers that the Mayans were the ones who predicted the day Nemesis would revive and that that day would be a day of destruction. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Story Arcs